What's the Fun in That?
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. No one ever finds their true love in high school... what's the fun in that? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So, welcome to my new story! While I have planned out (several times) 'Across the Boundaries of Time', the words just are not coming to me. But I haven't forgotten! I just need to get schoolwork under control (the joys of doing the prelim HSC), and then I can focus solely on that. But, for the meantime, there's this sucker!**

**Its not going to be long- ten chapters at the absolute maximum. R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

><p>"The kids have gone out to the movies, right?" Garry Miller called down the hallway, in search of his housemate. "Bec?"<p>

"Yeah, they just left", Bec Sanderson replied easily.

"I didn't". Bridget Sanchez looked up from her magazine, the two parental figures in her life looking at her in utter surprise. "What? I didn't want to go to the movies tonight". She shrugged.

"Alright", Bec agreed, recovering quicker than Garry. "We were going to order a pizza, is there anything you'd like?"

"I'll eat whatever you guys get". Bridget diverted her eyes back to her magazine once more, refusing to look at Bec and Garry.

Her life had taken a turn when she was accepted into Solar Blue Academy- the most prestigious surfing school in Australia. A turn for the better, she had decided. Solar Blue was just as amazing as she had imagined- she had grown up on the Sunshine Coast, and was used to the beaches- but she could step out the back door and find herself sinking into the soft, golden sand. Blue Water Beach was one of the most perfect beaches she had ever seen, and she had the pleasure of surfing on it every single day. She had found herself sharing a house with two 'sisters'- Loren and Cassie- and three protective brothers, Charley, Guy and Adam. Their guardians for the year were only just over four years older than themselves, and therefore could communicate better with them.

In all, Solar Blue Academy was perfect. She had the grades at school, was currently topping the leader board when it came to points, and could spend every day doing what she loved best. She was living the dream.

But there was something missing- something that everyone else had. She had overheard Bec and Garry talking, within their first two weeks at Solar Blue- she had been telling him that every year, without fail, the kids would get together as couples. It had happened in her year, and every year after that. He had nodded, laughing, as if he didn't believe her. But Bec had proved to be right, when Cassie and Adam got together within a month. Bridget had smiled- the two made an outrageously cute couple, as did Charley and Loren, who followed suite and admitted their feelings for each other.

But that left her and Guy. She wasn't sure if they were meant to be together, or if they were together by default. She didn't know, and she didn't think Guy knew either. In her eyes, Guy was more of a brother. All three boys were- teasing her like they would an older sister, protecting her like they would a little sister. They protected all the girls in that way, no matter how they liked them. They had found themselves in an almost family like position- but Bridget was left wondering where she stood.

There were plenty of boys at school that she thought were cute- one in particular had asked her out to the movies. She had declined, wondering what Guy would think.

So she had approached him, and the two had discussed their relationship. Guy had admitted he felt the same way- he saw her as a sister, a good friend- but not girlfriend material.

Bridget had said she was relieved- but in a way, she was hurt. Sure, the two of them were partnered up for almost everything, but when it came to trips out to the movies, or out to dinner, she felt like an extra wheel- especially when Guy asked the gang if he could bring Natalie with them.

So she had opted out of their weekend tradition- dinner at the Purple Iguana and a movie. Guy had looked almost hurt when she had declined, claiming that she had too much homework (even though Bridget was the so-called brains of the group and had her homework finished before the other five even looked at theirs). But she didn't want to feel like an extra wheel to their perfect date night.

"You alright, Bridget?" Bec checked.

Bridget smiled at the older brunette- Bec had grown especially close with the girls, telling stories of her time at Solar Blue, four years ago. She could read them like she could read a book, and Bridget felt like she could confide anything with her.

But not that.

"I'm fine", Bridget lied through her teeth, forcing a smile.

But Bec wasn't convinced- and she was fairly certain she knew what was bothering the usually bubbly blonde.

Resting her head on Bec's shoulder, she allowed the older girl to put an arm around her.

"You know", Bec said conversationally, "You never find your true love in high school".

Bridget looked at her in surprise.

"What's the fun in that?"

There was a knowing twinkle in the woman's eye, and Bridget couldn't help but laugh, wrapping her arms around the older woman.

"Aw, what's going on?" Garry wanted to know, stepping into the room and seeing the two girls on the lounge. "Did I miss a moment?"

"You missed a moment". Laughter danced through Bec's eyes, and Bridget chuckled.

"It's fine, Gaz". Bridget flashed him a smile, before retreating towards the stairs. "Call me when pizza's here, alright?"

"Is she alright?" Garry checked.

"She'll be fine", Bec assured her. "Give it some time, she'll be alright".


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it! R&R, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

><p>Bridget kept that little piece of Bec Sanderson wisdom with her (along with many others), long after departing Solar Blue Academy. It stayed at the back of her mind the day she tearfully farewelled Loren Power, Cassie Commeti, Bec Sanderson, Garry Miller, Charley Prince, Adam Bridge and Guy, and it was something she thought about often, even after leaving high school.<p>

She had always heard stories of people meeting their sweethearts while battling through the treacherous high school years. She had always thought of herself as more of a 'Prince Charming' kind of person, but she supposed a high school sweetheart wouldn't have been too bad.

She found herself pondering what would have happened, if she had stayed on the Sunshine Coast, instead of going to Blue Water for a year. She would have been stuck with the same meatheads she had known since kindergarten, the ones she had known forever.

Not to mention her overprotective older brother James, and her father.

Blue Water High was different. She had Charley, Adam and Guy to protect her- and Garry, who would be there to look after the girls until the end (Cassie had laughed at Garry one day, the three girls tucked under blankets, saying, "His poor daughters are so screwed"). There was no prince charming at Blue Water, that she was certain. All she had were her goofy, cheeky guys- the boys who she had shared a house with for a year.

But, before she left, there had been a kiss. Nothing more, just a gentle kiss to her lips, enough to cause her to melt inside. The night they had left, on the veranda, while their housemates headed upstairs. he had whispered in her ear, before leading her into the big house, "That's for the kiss we never got. I wanted to kill Charley".

And nothing more.

At nineteen years of age, Bridget was single, in university and ending a relationship that was heading nowhere. She was on her own, in a little apartment overlooking the beaches she had surfed and played on as a child.

The ringing of the phone jolted her out of her thoughts, and she jumped up to reach it. "Hello?"

"Hey Bridget!" Bec said cheerfully.

For Bec and Garry, the Solar Blue class of 2008 were their original kids- it didn't matter how many years passed through the academy, they would always have a special bond with the 2008 six.

"Bec! Hi!" Bridget settled herself down among the cushions of her lounge, hoping for a long conversation. The group had not lost contact after graduating from the surfing academy, and tried to get together as often as they could, the whole group. It was perhaps a once a year occasion, but when they were together, spirits ran high.

"So, I've got some news for you", Bec said casually. "You'll never guess what happened".

"What?"

"Bridget, you have to guess!"

While Bec had been the professional, mature adult, there for disciplining the kids at the academy (a chore she thoroughly hated doing, especially since she was so rebellious and carefree at their age), she was still the excitable sixteen year old that had been a student herself.

"I don't know… the van finally broke down?"

(The white and orange Solar Blue van had been used to cart all eight occupants of the boarding house to competitions, to new beaches and just generally for a drive. It had been in use since Simmo had been in charge- nearing fifteen years old- and Bec and Garry, despite the memories, were ready for a new vehicle. There were times where it would splutter uncontrollably, and Bec and Garry would cross their fingers that they wouldn't have to cart six sandy, salty teenagers to a competition in their own cars.)

"That's what Loren said!" Bec sounded amused. "Garry says it'll never break down… right now, I actually believe him. But no, it hasn't broken down. I mean, I love the thing, but its about time it died, right?"

Bridget giggled. "Um… I don't know".

"So, do you remember when you accused Garry and me of being a couple, secretly so you guys wouldn't find out?"

"Yes, I do remember that". Bridget grinned sheepishly at the memory- they had sat down and Adam had rambled on for what seemed like an hour, completely avoiding the topic of conversation. Bec and Garry had both looked at the floor, their cheeks matching scarlet. "That was an awkward conversation".

"And remember how, at the end of the year, we told you how you guys were actually right and we had to admit it to ourselves?" Bec blushed at the memory. "Do you recall that awkward conversation?"

Upon being told the news, Charley had leapt out of his seat with a shriek, grabbing Adam and screaming, "About bloody time!"

The girls had laughed hysterically as Guy twirled each of them around the room, Bec and Garry chuckling at their reactions. Neither expected anything as great as they were.

"Yes, I do recall that, quite vividly".

"Well… you'll never guess". Bec sounded like she was about to explode from excitement.

"Bec, are you and Garry getting married?" Bridget shifted in her seat, a smile spreading over her face at the excitement that must have been radiating through the Solar Blue boarding house.

"Yes! Both Cassie and Loren said I was pregnant". Bec frowned. "We've planned the wedding for January seventh- would you do me the honour of being my bridesmaid? The other girls have said yes, and Cassie claimed she would kill you if you declined".

Bridget laughed. "Why would I decline an offer like that- and it's not like you won't kill me yourself! Are the boys aware?"

"I've told Charley, but we have yet to call the other two. Bridget, how are you? I haven't heard from you in a while".

"I'm good… remember how I told you about Sam?"

"Oh yes, how's Sam going?"

"Um… well, Sam's no longer in the picture. It was going nowhere, Bec, and I couldn't see it going anywhere". She picked at a loose piece of cotton on a cushion, settling against another. "So, I ended it. I felt so bad about it, too".

"Aw, Bridget. Are you okay?" Bec sounded worried, from her place along the Sydney shore.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

Bridget sighed- she had never had any luck with relationships. The only relationship she had truly liked was one that was put together by default. She and Guy were polar opposites- in every way, shape and form- but it was their bickering that made the relationship. He had been her date for their school formal, dressing up to the nines and allowing Bec to take easily a thousand photos.

"Are the boys going to be Garry's groomsmen?"

"That's what we decided", Bec said cheerfully. "It'll be really nice to catch up again- all of us, I mean. It's been a while".

"The last time we were all together was Adam's birthday, because he and Loren were in Sydney. And even that was only for two days, before they headed somewhere else".

"I know- it's because we're all so far apart, that we don't see each other", Bec reminded her.

"Do you know who else is coming to the wedding?" Bridget questioned, hoping to divert the brunette's mind from her relationships (Bec had learned to read the girls' like she could a book within a week of being at the academy, and despite the distance, could tell when Cassie, Loren or Bridget were not telling her something).

"Well, I know you guys will all be there", Bec smiled, "As part of the wedding party. My parents and my brothers, Garry's sister and their parents, maybe some of our extended family. Maybe some of our friends- we don't want a huge wedding, just something small. And on the beach".

"Blue Water?"

"one of the beaches we used to take you guys too. We don't want to be too far away, but we don't want to be married on Blue Water, either. That's just too close to home". Bec shrugged- she had lived in Blue Water her whole life, minus the years she spent in university.

"What about the honeymoon?"

"Actually", Bec said excitedly, "We were thinking about Hawaii. I mean, when Garry was on the pro circuit he was there, but only for competitions. Never for just taking in the scenery. And I've never been there".

"That sounds amazing", Bridget said wistfully. "I'll definitely be there".

"You better be", Bec said teasingly, "Or Cass and Loren will kill you. They've both already told me that".

"And you won't?"

"Well, I was trying to be nice and be the responsible adult, but if I need to, then yes, I will". Bec laughed. "I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

"'Kay".

"And Bridget? Don't dwell on Sam; I know what you're like". Even though they were hundreds of kilometres apart, Bridget could almost see Bec's hazel eyes twinkling. "He's not worth it".

"Thanks, Bec. Another piece of advice I'll keep for when the time calls".

Bec giggled. "Alright. I'll talk to you soon!"

"Bye". Bridget put the phone down- it had been possibly one of the more interesting conversations she had had of late. But that was just like what her old housemates were like. Loren and Cassie called just to have a chat, to make sure everything was alright- and Bridget paid back the favour. If she knew one of them was having a hard time, she would spend hours on the phone, not talking, but listening.

The boys were the same- she would be in the middle of typing out an assignment and her mobile would vibrate across the desk, in an innocent message from Guy.

**Bored. How are you? **

And Bridget would just laugh, typing her reply.

**I'm good, Guy. You should get a hobby. **

**But texting you is my hobby! How's life Bridget?**

The relationship they shared was the one that had meant the most to Bridget, even after the time they spent apart. At the academy, they had been partners for everything- pool, cooking, cleaning, even homework (although more often than not it was her chiding Guy to actually pick up a pen and do something, the two never actually completing anything).

She had often wondered if Guy had felt the same way, as she did. When she approached him, wondering if they were together by default, he had agreed, but was he just agreeing because she felt that way? Was he agreeing to make her happy?

It was a question she had often wondered, and one she was determined to find the answer to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Any idea on the dresses the girls should wear? I've got kind of an idea, but I'd love to hear your opinons!**

**Read and review xoxox**

* * *

><p>The reunion that took place, upon the final member of their group of eight arriving in Blue Water, was a monumental occasion. Screams arose from everyone, as squeals and hugs were exchanged. Anyone passing by or watching (like the kids Bec and Garry called theirs for twelve months) smiled at the scene, but no one was truly aware of the history and chemistry the group of eight shared.<p>

When they were together, it was like they were never apart- the moments they remembered were countless, the memories they shared were priceless.

"Hello beautiful!" Loren wrapped Bridget in a rib-crushing hug, only to have the blonde plucked out of her arms by Guy.

"Bridget!" he squealed, spinning her around and making her curls fly behind them.

"Hey, gimme a look at that rock!"

"Ooh, fancy!"

"Almost too fancy for the beach!"

"Nicely done, Garry!"

"Thanks, Loz!"

Bec pulled all three girls in for a hug, like she had done so many times before. "Tonight, I want to know. All the goss that I know you aren't going to share with Garry and the boys around".

"I don't think I want to know". Garry, in their time at Solar Blue, had played the role of an older brother or father figure, depending on how they viewed him. He was always going to be there for the girls, to protect them (with the boys on his side), holding onto them like a father would to his daughters. He had vowed around the dinner table one night that his future daughter wasn't going to be allowed to date until she was forty five.

There had been four very loud objections, and three agreements.

The rest of the day was spent in a crazy, chaotic state, as they caught up on all that had been missed, down to the point where Cassie nearly burnt down the kitchen when she forgot about the rice (much to the alarm of Ava, Savannah, Charlotte, Zane, Harry and Ewen- screams came from the upstairs level of the house, as they thundered down the stairs, Ewen armed with a fire extinguisher).

Head spinning from all the information she had soaked up that night, she escaped the house for the gentle lapping of the ocean on the sand. Settling herself on the sand, she listened to the surf, staring at the stars and the moon. Holding up her thumb, she smiled as it covered the image of the moon.

_The things you learn in chick flicks. _

No matter where you were in the world, it was the same moon. The same stars, the same air you breathed. And yet, in Blue Water, it seemed so much more magical.

"Hey!"

A voice broke through her thoughts and she smiled up at the boy. "Hey Guy".

"You not up for a game of pool tonight?" he questioned. "That's where everyone else is, they sent me looking for you. We want to know if you've improved any since the last time we played".

Bridget chuckled gently. "I hardly think pool's my forte, Guy".

He shrugged innocently, plopping down on the sand beside her. "Everyone has their downfall. How are ya?"

"I'm good, Guy". She smiled at him.

It had got to a point in their relationship where the silence between the two of them was comfortable. Where she could put her head on his shoulder and they could sit there, no need to say anything.

"Come on', Bridget said finally, "I think a game is exactly what we need".

'I'll beat you", Guy taunted, bringing back the days where the two would be in competition. Not as much as the boys (there was a period of about two weeks where Adam, Charley and Guy were in competition for everything, down to the point where the girls had to intervene, for health and safety purposes). Their competition was fun, and hardly at all serious.

"Not if I get there first!" and Bridget took off, her feet hitting the sand and grains flying behind her. Picking up a bit of speed, Guy swung her around, making her squeal.

The two thundered up the wooden steps leading into the house, bursting into the kitchen, laughing and panting.

"Come on!" Adam complained. "We're waiting for you!"

Bridget picked up her pool cue. "I've been practicing, you know", she informed them, taking her stance.

"This I've gotta see", Charley murmured, Loren smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

The night was one full of laughs and memories, as game after game of pool was played. But, as the night drew to a close, they put the cues aside and padded upstairs, bidding each other good night.

Bec and Garry had promised that, if they pleased, their original rooms would be waiting for them when they ventured to Blue Water for the wedding, but for then, they would have to share. The boys took a room downstairs, while the girls were camping upstairs, all three on mattresses.

"What was with you and Guy tonight?" Loren wanted to know, as Bridget slid under her blankets.

"We're just friends, Loz, don't get your hopes up", Bridget assured her friends sleepily,

"Whatever you say". Cassie flicked the light switch, settling under her blankets, preparing herself for a night full of gossiping and giggling.

Bridget listened carefully to her friends, giggling at the stories they told, but she couldn't help the single tear that slid down her cheek, soaking into the pillow. She wasn't sure if she was crying because they were just friends, or if she knew that's all they were ever going to be.

"Night, Bridget", Loren whispered into the darkness, taking her friend's hand and squeezing it tight. Bridget squeezed her hand back just as tightly before slipping into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The bridesmaids dresses I found are Alfred Angelo 7017S, marine blue with white sashes. Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

><p>"Have a good day!" Bec called, as the kids trooped out the door, Ewen slamming the door behind them.<p>

"Were we that loud?" Charley wondered, as laughter rang out on the beach.

"Mate, you lot were louder". Garry laughed, wrapping his arms around Bec. The day Bec and Garry said goodbye to their original year was the day that the Solar Blue boarding house fell into silence. It had never been that quiet, in the whole twelve months they had been living there.

"Are you girls going out shopping?" Guy wanted to know, and Cassie nodded enthusiastically.

"You've been here less than twenty four hours!" Adam protested.

"It could take a long time!" Loren protested right back. "And we're only here for a week".

It was true- the six had only returned for seven days, to try and help Bec and Garry organise the wedding. Dresses and suits needed to be decided on, before they returned to Blue Water in January.

"Come on, girlies". Bec pressed a kiss to Garry's cheek, following the girls to the car.

Bec was almost a big sister to the three girls, and had treated them much the same when they were living in the boarding house. Bec still was the big sister none of them ever had, calling them when they needed company.

They talked the whole time Bec was driving, about everything and anything. Bridget, however, stared out the window, lost in her own thoughts.

"We're here!" Bec announced excitedly, slowing the car to a stop outside one of Sydney's best bridal boutiques. Although she wasn't going to admit it to anyone, she had been looking at dresses in the window of that particular store since she was a little girl. Loren and Cassie headed towards the doors eagerly, while Bec grabbed Bridget by the hand. "You and I are going to have a long chat when we get back to the house".

"'Kay". Bridget shrugged, and Bec kept her hand in hers as they moved towards the doors.

The gowns were stunning, covering the racks and mannequins n the shop. It was bridal heaven.

"Can I help you?" a lady with a name tag reading 'Alison' approached them, a smile on her face.

"Bec's getting married!" Cassie squealed, unable to hold it in any longer, jabbing her finger at the brunette.

"Congratulations!"

The four girls browsed for a while, before Bec pointed out a dress.

"What do you think of that one?"

Knee length, strapless, a style perfect for all three girls.

"Gorgeous!" Alison complimented.

It was then that the hard stuff started- choosing the colours. Flipping through books, Bec pointed to a marine blue.

"What do you think? That colour suits you all, but I need your opinion", Bec told them.

"But it's your wedding", Loren countered.

"I think marine blue with a white sash", Bec told Alison.

It was then that the true fun started- the twirling around as they determined their sizes. Cassie spun both Bridget and Loren, the blondes giggling like they had on the day of their formal. Bec laughed, snapping a photo with her phone of the three girls.

"We need to get your dress, Bec!" Loren said earnestly.

She tried on dress after dress, rejecting style after style.

But it was the strapless white gown, studded with diamantes that made Bridget's, Loren's and Cassie's jaws drop.

"Absolutely".

"That's gorgeous!"

"Bec, you look amazing!"

After a whole day of shopping around, the four girls had dresses, ready to go, and they talked about them excitedly for the whole forty minute drive back home.

"Where are you going?" Loren said gently to Bridget, as Bridget pulled a pair of swimmers out of her bag.

"I thought I'd go down to the ocean pool for a bit". Bridget shrugged, grabbing a towel.

"Want me to come with you?"

"It's alright". Bridget gave her a quick hug, before disappearing into the bathroom. Moments later, she draped a towel around her shoulders and headed outside to make the short walk to the ocean pool.

Bec and Garry, when they were teenagers, had been relaxed when it came to setting rules. They had to be home by eleven on weekends, everyone had to help out around the house (determined by the schedule pinned to the wall that they had learned off by heart), and no matter what, they weren't allowed to go out on a surfboard angry. Their moods often made their reckless decision, and when asked why the rule was in place, Bec showed them the scar she had received as a sixteen year old. After a fight, she had taken her board into the ocean and ended up knocking herself out when she hit the rocks. If they needed anything to take their mind of something, Bec suggested swimming laps in the ocean pool. It was the safer of the options.

Draping her towel over the railing, Bridget slid into the water, goosebumps prickling her skin.

It wasn't that she was angry. She wasn't even upset.

She was more or less confused.

She and Guy had been the best of friends at Solar Blue, and they still were. But perhaps, just maybe, she was starting to see him as her prince charming- the way she had never seen him before.

Loren and Charley and Adam and Cassie had found peace in their relationships- once inseparable, they were happy just to be friends. Bec and Garry, who had claimed nothing was going to happen between the two, were swimming in pools of happiness, as they made the preparations for their wedding.

And yet, there she was. So confused, so scared of what the future held.

Dipping her head under the water, she kicked off the wall, swimming away in smooth strokes. Just the way she had at sixteen, escaping to the peace of the ocean pool.

She knew Loren and Cassie could see right through her denial- probably, Loren had always been able to see through her denial. Denying that she had a crush on Guy (even though she secretly had, for a short amount of time). But Bec? Bec could read all the kids like she read books- she knew what was wrong with just a glance.

That morning, she had known something wasn't quite right with Bridget. Years before, during their first few weeks of the academy, she had known what was bothering Loren, when she compared herself to Bridget and Cassie. She had known to slip into the girls' bedroom the night of Charley's departure, rubbing Loren's back and wiping away tears. She had known exactly what to say when Bridget decided to decline the pro circuit.

Tumbling off the wall at the other end, she began to swim back, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw a pair of legs hanging in the water.

"Hey", Bec said gently, as Bridget popped above the water.

"Hi". Bridget diverted her eyes, wiping drops of water from her eyes.

"What's up with you?" Bec wanted to know. "And I can tell when you're lying, remember that".

"I'm fine, Bec".

Bridget didn't lie very often- it didn't matter, really, because only Bec and Loren could tell when she was lying. Her nose twitched, the only giveaway sign. When Bec laughed at her, at the beginning of their twelve months, Bridget had blushed- and wondered how Bec had seen through her so easily, when she had lived with her family for the first sixteen years of her life and they had never picked it up.

"No you're not". Bec eyed her knowingly, and the blonde lifted herself out of the water. "I've got all afternoon, you know".

So with a deep breath, Bridget told her everything. How she doubted where her life was heading, doubting everything she had ever known. Doubting whether or not Guy was her prince charming, whether or not he felt the same way. How she sounded more like Loren- unsure, lacking confidence- than she did herself.

Bec just smiled- Bridget sounded more like an uncertain teenager, than the confident twenty one year old she was.

"Bridget", Bec said gently, cutting her off. "I can't tell you what to do, and you know that. But you should talk to him. Tell him what you just told me. And if you want, I can get ice cream and we can sit in the room you girls are staying in and watch chick flicks".

Bridget laughed. "Thanks, Bec".

"Anytime".


	5. Chapter 5

**R&R!**

**Rhyleigh**

* * *

><p>"Hey girly", Guy said cheerfully, putting his arm around Bridget and flopping down beside her. "Where is everyone?"<p>

"Bec and Garry's lot are all upstairs studying for their half yearly science exam- apparently- Bec and Garry are in the office, and the others have gone out for a drink. They offered to bring you but you were MIA".

"And you?"

"Not in the mood tonight". She shrugged, and Guy put his head on her shoulder.

"Alright, spill it. Something's eating you from the inside and I want to know. Out with it".

"Just got a lot on my mind".

"That's crap and we both know it. If anyone's like this when they've got things on their mind, it's Loren. Tell me". He turned her head to face him. "Out with it".

"It's nothing". She tried to pull away, and it dawned on him.

"It's me, isn't it?" he questioned. "What did I do? I mean, I don't think I did anything, but I might have… what did I do?"

"Its not you", she assured him, patting his cheek. "You didn't do anything".

Maybe that was the point. Neither of them had done anything. All she knew was that she was sick of dwelling on it.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "I'm worried about you, Bridget".

"Don't worry about it", she repeated, smiling at him. "I think I'm going to head upstairs. Wash my hair".

Heading through the kitchen, she bumped into Bec.

"Turn around and talk to him", she instructed. And when Bridget didn't do anything, she spun the blonde around, patting her on the back. "Go and talk to him!"

"What's going on?" Guy asked suspiciously, coming into the room and staring them down. "Did I miss something?"

"Girl code", Garry called from the office. "You'll get used to it, Guy. I did".

"I lived with them for a year, I still don't get it". He shrugged, and Garry grinned.

Bec stared at Bridget, and the blonde crumbled. Guy wrapped his arms around her, leading her into the lounge room.

"Seriously, talk to me".

He stared into the blue eyes of the blonde he had loved since the moment they first met, willing her to let him know what was wrong. He would do anything to wipe the look of sadness and worry off her face- it killed him, not knowing what was wrong.

"Is it me?" he checked again, and she let out a laugh.

"No, Guy. It's not you". Kissing his cheek, she headed upstairs. "I'm going to wash my hair".

Guy sighed, sinking back onto the lounge.

"You okay?" Bec checked from the doorway, watching as Bridget disappeared up the stairs.

"Yep". He just nodded, closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and review**

* * *

><p>When it came time to say goodbye, Loren had tears in her eyes. Charley hugged her tight, before passing her into the waiting arms of Bec.<p>

"Gonna miss you lot", Garry said with a smile, before Cassie threw her arms around him. "Oof, Cass!"

"We'll be back before you know it, Gaz".

"That's what I'm afraid of". His eyes sparkled with unshed laughter and Bec snickered

"Rude!" Guy gasped, holding into Bridget a little longer than he had to Loren or Cassie. "You'll miss us, I know you will".

"Miss the peace", Bec quipped, laughing as Adam bombarded her with a hug. "No, we really will miss you". Hugging Loren, she kissed her cheek "Make sure you call and let us know you all got home okay. Okay?"

"Yes Mum", Cassie drawled, grinning.

"I mean it- call, whenever".

"Mother Hen", Garry shot, earning a smack to his chest. "Hey!"

Laughing, she just hugged Bridget. "I mean it", she whispered. "Anytime, just call. Garry and I are just a phone call away".

With the promises of phoning the boarding house at regular intervals and checking in with both Bec and Garry, the six departed. Some headed for their cars, others headed for the van, where Garry would be driving them to the airport. Departing for their respective homes, scattered through Australia, was one of the hardest things they had to do, when they were all together.

But it was something that had to be done.

But, before they knew it, Christmas had come and gone and they were making their way back to Blue Water. Time had flown- faster than they would have liked, in some cases- and they were preparing themselves for what would be the biggest event since their announcement night.

"Bec's falling apart", Garry laughed to Bridget, when he picked her up from the airport. Swinging her bag into the back of the van, she climbed into the passenger seat. "She's almost lost it completely. Charley and Adam arrived yesterday; I'm hoping having all you guys back here will knock some sense into her".

"I doubt it Garry, she's got wedding brain", Bridget voiced, grinning.

"One can dream", he laughed, before putting the van into drive and moving out of his parking space. "Its good to have you guys back- I mean, the kids are absolutely awesome, but you guys are our favourites. Don't tell Savannah, but you really are".

"That's because we're your original kids", Bridget said, ever the voice of reason. "There's always going to be that one favourite group… Bec's year was Simmo's favourite. He told me".

"Without a doubt", Garry agreed, before checking over his shoulder and merging. "Has Cassie told you about her big plan for Bec's hen's night?"

"This is gonna be good!" Bridget laughed, breaking into a grin. "Have you seen Cassie under the influence of alcohol?"

She was home once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and review! **  
><strong>Also, I don't own any of the songs used (or Loren's 'party' song, I got that from Hannah Montana).<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we going to regret this in the morning?" Cassie checked. "Probably. Are we going to have the best night of our lives? Absolutely!"<p>

Bec's hens' night.

Garry's bucks' night.

A wild ride, one might say. But for that group of Solar Blue kids, they were determined to make it the wildest rollercoaster they would ever ride.

The girls had even gotten to the point where they had organised drunken karaoke for later in the night (Loren's rendition of Adele's 'Rolling in the Deep' just got better, the more alcohol they had running through her veins. Her surprise eighteenth had been proof of that.)

"We're gonna party, and party hearty!" Loren sang cheerfully, twirling Bec around. "With my friend Marty-"

"You don't know a Marty". Cassie stared in confusion, and Loren grinned.

"It rhymed with party!"

"That's really smarty!" Cassie played along, swinging the two of them around before pulling Bridget into a hug. "Bridget, Loz, go get dressed! What comes before part B?"

"That's such a Guy joke!" Bridget laughed, hugging Cassie back.

"PART A! Party!"

While Cassie was all for taking the girls into the heart of Sydney, Bec didn't want them to be dragging their drunken bodies back on a train. So they chose the rsl ten minutes from the boarding house, knowing they would relocate to the boat club by the end of the night (the boat club was their comfort zone- and it was karaoke night).

"Bridget, stop being so sober, its depressing me". Cassie shoved a bottle into Bridget's hand. "Drink, keep drinking until its all gone".

"Stop being the responsible one, Bridget", Bec scolded, her grin a lot bigger than it was supposed to be. "Just relax!"

By the time they relocated to the boat club (with Loren and Bec bellowing out 'Rolling in the Deep'), Bridget knew that the three of them would remember nothing the next morning.

But what they weren't expecting was to see the boys stumbling through the door.

"Guys!" Cassie hollered, seeing Charley half drag Garry through the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Karaoke, Cassie!" Guy enthused. "Sing with me!"

And that was exactly how Guy Spender got Cassie Cometti on the karaoke stage, howling out one of the funniest renditions of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' that any of them had ever heard.

"Garry, what are you doing here?" Bec batted her eyelashes at her fiancée, wrapping her arms around his neck. Garry stumbled, barely able to support her weight, making Bridget laughed.

"What else are we supposed to expect from this group?" she asked Guy, once the boy got off the stage.

"Sing with me, Bridget!" he said.

And that was how Guy Spender got Bridget Sanchez (a firm disbeliever in the art of karaoke) on the karaoke stage that night.

"_I got chills, they're multiplyin'! And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'_!"  
>"<em>You better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you! You better shape up;<br>you better understand to my heart I must be true_!"

"_You're the one that I want, you are the one I want, oh, oh, ooh, honey! The one that I want, you are the one I want, oh, oh, ooh, honey! The one that I want, you are the one I want want), oh, oh, oooooh! The one I need! Oh, yes indeed_!"

(And they were the two sober ones in the group.)


	8. Chapter 8

"You're abducting my fiancée", Garry complained, as Cassie slung a bag over her shoulder.

"Abducting is not the right word", Loren corrected. "We're simply… taking her. You can't see the bride the night before the wedding, its bad luck. You don't want bad luck".

"We've had a fair share of bad luck, mate, I think we'll be right".

"Nope!" Cassie put her foot down. "Say goodbye to your fiancée, Gaz, she's coming with us".

"Help me!" Bec called, laughing, as Charley and Guy came into the kitchen of the boarding house.

"We're under strict instructions not to intervene", Adam said solemnly. "Cassie was actually really mean about it, so we're staying out of it".

Cassie grinned innocently. "Get in the car, Bec".

She pressed her lips against Garry's (ignoring the childish squeals the kids emitted), a grin on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow".

"You got your half of the speech?" Charley checked with Bridget, and she patted her pocket.

"I'm all set. Let's do this!"

"Come on, we've got a wedding to attend!" Loren called, as they piled into Bec's car (something that had been a treat to ride in, when they were students. The van was their main mode of transport).

The ride to the motel was short, and they spent the time reminiscing over memories made in the Solar Blue van.

They remembered the times where they would drop their school bags before piling in to drive to a new beach for the afternoon. Salt water and sand dripping off their shorts as they made the return trip from a competition. Pressing towels against the windows to try and get some sleep in on the way home. The never ending arguments Bridget and Guy had, ranging from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet to the logistics of eating cereal on the moon (more often than not they fought until they forgot the original point of their argument).

They spent Bec's last night as a single woman eating pizza and ice cream ("there's nothing wrong with indulging, it's your wedding tomorrow!" Loren had reasoned. "Lozzy, thanks, but I need to fit into my wedding dress", Bec had counteracted, before licking her spoon clean of Bulla cookies and cream), watching Gossip Girl and laughing over everything that they had undergone as a group. Bec told the stories from her own year as a Solar Blue student (stories that the three girls had memorized) and new stories, from the intakes in the years after their class of 2008.

They fell asleep earlier than expected, the quiet murmurs of a forgotten game of 'truth or dare' lulling them to sleep.

It was the perfect night.

* * *

><p>Bridget was the first to stir in the morning, glancing at the clock and almost rolling off the bed.<p>

"Hey, get up! Get dressed! We've got a wedding to go to!"

Cassie leapt off the bed, before yanking the blankets off Bec. "Let's move! You're getting married today!"

Bec put a pillow over her head, mumbling into it. "I'm getting married today".

"Hun, that's a good thing", Cassie soothed (Garry would never forgive them if they allowed his fiancée to do the runner). "Look, it's a beautiful day and you're going to get married and look absolutely gorgeous and the two of you are going to live happily ever after".

Bec chuckled, before rolling off the bed, her stomach churning with nerves. "I'm going to have a shower".

* * *

><p>"You look gorgeous!" Bec squealed, as she came out of the bathroom, her hair and makeup done to absolute perfection.<p>

"Says the woman wearing a wedding gown!" Bridget laughed "you look absolutely stunning!"

"You're a fine one to talk; you're a far cry from the bikinis and board shorts you lived in when you were with us!"

Loren grinned appreciatively, as she spun Bec around to zip up the back of her dress. "You look amazing, Bec, really, really gorgeous".

"Look out Gaz!" Cassie laughed, as her phone buzzed on the table. "I swear if that's Adam, I'm going to throw it out the window".

"Aw, Cass, Garry's nervous and he's taking it out on the boys", Loren reasoned. "I mean, we took our nerves out on them enough times, I think it's his time to pay us back".

"No, that's not it. He's trying to convince me to allow them to put Charley in the tie they bought him at the beginning of the year". She rolled her eyes. "I am firmly against it, because that thing doesn't deserve the right to be seen in public, let alone at a wedding, and apparently they have an issue with that".

Bec started to giggle. "I remember that tie!"

(Guy had pinned Charley to the floor of the pool room, while Adam managed to tie the tie around his neck, Garry and the girls looking along in amusement. Once they had hard photographic evidence of the tie on the boy, they allowed him to take it off, which Charley was quick to do.)

"Everyone remembers that tie", Cassie confirmed. "The point of this story is, I said they weren't allowed to pin him down and make him wear the tie, we can do that for his own wedding".

"Thank you, Miss Cometti". Bec grinned at her. "Glad to see someone's got our backs".

"Yes I do". Cassie saluted them, making Bridget and Loren explode into laughter. "Come on, the car will be here any minute!"

"I think Garry was joking when he suggested we take the van", Loren mused, "But something tells me that he was a teeny bit serious".

"He was deadly serious", Bec nodded, as the girls retrieved their bouquet (pink frangipanis, to match the ones in their hair). "I mean, I went to the formal in that thing, you guys went to the formal in that thing… we'll save it for Charley's wedding, hey Cass?"


	9. Chapter 9

**R&R**

* * *

><p>"She scrubs up good", Charley said to Garry quietly, as he caught sight of the four girls. "They all do!"<p>

"Wow, she looks gorgeous", Guy agreed- only he wasn't speaking about the blushing bride.

"Wow". Garry's eyes shone, as Bridget, Cassie and Loren led Bec down the sand.

The four guys had plain black suits, with their ties matching the girls' dresses. Cassie, Loren and Bridget were wearing the ocean blue dresses that they had chosen at the beginning of the whole adventure, barefooted against the sand.

Bec's dress flowed down her body, fitting her perfectly. Pure white, it stopped just below her knee, exposing her bare feet. It was perfectly casual for the occasion, and it was just a Bec dress (Loren had no other way to describe it, making Cassie giggle).

According to Bec and Garry, their wedding was going to be the smallest one known to man. They had Garry's parents and his sister's family (her husband and two young children), Bec's parents and brothers with their respective partners, and their six original kids. Simmo and Deb, upon finding out about Bec's impending wedding, had made their presence known, almost disgusted about not knowing (making Garry chuckle and Bec glare at him).

However, when Bec realised they didn't have a photographer (a dilemma that would haunt Garry for the rest of his days), she called a friend from her year at the academy, Heath Carroll (who brought Fly Watson with him, and the promise to send photos to their friends).

"They all look beautiful", Adam nodded, grinning as the girls shone.

* * *

><p>"Bec, there aren't enough words in the dictionary to tell you how much you mean to me", Garry almost whispered, taking Bec's hand in his own. "Waking up beside you every morning, is all I want for the rest of my life. You are perfect. You're smart and beautiful and have an absolute heart of gold. I can't wait to grow old with you, to watch the waves roll in and out on the beach we call home".<p>

Bec had tears pouring down her face, as she remembered the trouble she had writing her vows. As hard as she tried, she couldn't put the words down, and had ended up crying on the phone to Bridget. And then Cassie. And then Loren.

"Garry, from that very first day, I knew there was something special", Bec whispered. "I knew that you were different, different from everyone else. Together, we made it through a whole year at Solar Blue, and I can't wait to spend so many more. I used to be scared of falling in love... until I met you. I won't ask you for the moon and the stars… I just ask for you to stand under them with me".

Tears rolled down Bridget's face, as she watched the two coaches she loved like her older siblings.

"You may kiss the bride".

As Garry pulled Bec into a kiss, the three boys let out wolf whistles and cheers, sending Bridget, Loren and Cassie into hysterics and making Bec blush deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last one! R&R, one last time! Its been a long time coming, but thank you all for your continued support. I love you all! xoxox**

* * *

><p>"Ready to make our speech?" Charley asked Bridget, and she nodded, standing up and taking the microphone Bec's father was holding. Passing it to Charley, she waited for the boy to start them off.<p>

"Hey guys, for everyone who doesn't know us, I'm Charley Prince and this is Bridget Sanchez", Charley introduced. "We were part of Bec and Garry's original Solar Blue group, the class of 2008, and are so happy to stand there with them today".

"When we first met Bec and Garry, the six of us were sixteen years old. Away from home for the first time- they were our coaches, our parental figures, our older siblings and our confidants", Bridget said clearly into the microphone. "But they were so much more than that. They were our family. And even now, whenever we've got something we want to get off our chests, we turn to them".

"They're the older siblings to look up to, the friends who are always there. They're the ones we can call at three in the morning and they won't even bat an eyelid. Although we knew they would get together eventually, it still came as a shock", Charley admitted, making Garry chuckle. "From that very first day, they were so much more than our coaches".

"So, above all, we'd like to say congratulations, Bec and Garry, we knew this day would come!" Bridget beamed and Garry laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "We wish you two an absolute lifetime of happiness because we can't think of anyone who deserves it more".

"Also, we can't wait to meet our nieces or nephews", Guy added, leaning over to speak into Charley's microphone, sending the bride and groom and all of the wedding party into absolute hysterics.

"Thanks, Charley", Bec said to him, hugging him tight and smacking a kiss to his cheek. Leaning over to Guy, she grinned. "No nieces and nephews for a very long time, Mr Spender".

Garry laughed, before hugging Bridget. "Thanks, guys, we're so happy you made it today".

As the music started again, they went back to talking and discussing the day's events, Cassie reiterating the speech as if they hadn't even been there.

"We were there, Cass!" Adam laughed. "We heard it! Good speech there, guys".

"Five hours on the phone one night, someone forgot about the time difference between Perth and Queensland", Bridget grinned at Charley. The latter had the decency to blush.

"How was I supposed to know what the time was in Queensland? I wasn't there!"

Guy let out an excited yelp, as the final song to The Breakfast Club (his favourite movie) started. "Come on, we have to dance!" he tugged Cassie out of her seat, before reaching around to grab Loren. "We have to!" laughing, the girls allowed him to twirl them around, their dresses flaring out around their knees.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing outside?" Guy wanted to know, sidling up beside Bridget. "I haven't even cranked out my best moves!"<p>

She laughed. "Just needed some air".

"Dance with me".

"What, here?"

"Yes, here! We haven't danced all night and we are by far the best dancers at this shindig". His eyes shone, as he reached for her hand. "Come on, I know you can dance. You and Loz can both dance, and I've had my fair share of dances with her".

She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into his persuading. "Let's dance".

His arms around his waist felt the same as they had done, that final day at the academy. They had danced until they dropped; laughing and reminiscing of the year they were leaving behind. And yet, they still had enough energy to run and leap into the ocean pool, a tribute to their year together.

Dancing under the stars felt like the most natural thing in the world, the two melting together. Like one single person dwelling in two bodies.

That's what they were. Absolute best friends.

"Bridget?" Guy whispered, and she stared into his deep blue eyes. He tilted her head towards him, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. When they broke apart, he grinned. "I never told you how much I liked it, that last night in Blue Water".

She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, she wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor. But most of all, she wanted to kiss him.

So she did. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed herself against him. Guy grinned, his lips never parting from hers.

She didn't care how many people were watching (and she knew they were- she had heard Cassie's shriek of excitement and Adam's wolf-whistle). All she knew was that her fairytale had an ending.

The ending that she wanted it to have.

They stood out

Bec put an arm around Bridget's shoulder, kissing her cheek. Laughing, Loren and Cassie padded over, unmistakable grins on their faces.

"Someone else got their fairytale!" Loren sang, and Bridget blushed bright red.

"Aw, Bridget!" Cassie squealed.

"I told you", Bec said knowingly. "True love doesn't happen in high school".

Blushing scarlet, she didn't even try and protest. All she knew was that she had her fairy tale ending.


End file.
